Try
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi-Sasuke cuenta por que está triste y el por que de su tristeza


Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Estaba apoyado en el barandal del puente mirando el horizonte donde el sol se estaba escondiendo, mis ojos demostraban tristeza y unas lágrimas resbalaban por mi mejilla, yo no soy una persona que demuestre mis sentimientos pero no puedo con el dolor que carga mi corazón por que se que no estaré con la persona que amo por que es hombre

La amargura que siento en este momento y el dolor es mas fuerte pero una vez que me valla de este lugar debo de ser el mismo de siempre, una persona fría que le da igual todo

Por que estoy en este estado? Por que me lo merezco, por que yo lo decidí a si, preferí a mi familia antes que a ti ya que mi familia es una de las familias mas reconocidas de todo el país y asta del mundo

Te conocí a ti cuando empecemos el colegio, uno de los colegios mas prestigiosos de Konoha que solo asistían hijos de las familias mas prestigiosas y yo como un Uchiha estaba ahí y tú como Namikaze también

Nuestras familias siempre competían y por eso parecía que se odiaban y nosotros cuando nos conocimos y supimos a que familia pertenecíamos empecemos a odiarnos o eso es a mi parecer, hubo una gran rivalidad asta que por cosas de la vida o por que teníamos una amiga en común decidimos llevarnos bien, pero siempre discutíamos por tonterías

El tiempo pasaba, y nos hacíamos mas mayores, a mi me gustaba cada vez mas estar contigo y también a ti te agradaba estar a mi lado, siempre estábamos juntos, asta que un día un chica mas concretamente la chica mas tímida de la escuela se te declaró, ella es Hinata Huyuga que pertenecía a una de las familias mas respectada y no tanto como la mía, ella se te declaró y tú solo sonreíste, en ese momento sentí dolor y a la vez enfado quería matar a esa chica, pero nuestra amiga en común Sakura Haruno se dio cuenta lo que sentía por ti y ella me lo dijo, yo no quería admitirlo y menos aceptarlo pero tuve que aceptar mis sentimientos hacia ti, tú en ningún momento hacías nada para que yo me diera cuenta de tus sentimientos siempre pensé que me veías como un amigo y asta me atrevía a decir como un hermano, pero Sakura siempre me intentaba convencer para que te dijera mis sentimientos por que ella veía que tú sentías lo mismo que yo, pero yo no quería creerlo

Mi familia siempre a sido conservadora y que alguien sea homosexual era una desgracia para la familia, mi padre Fugaku Uchiha siempre a sido un hombre estricto y su simple presencia daba pavor y causaba bastante respeto y esa también una de las causas de la que yo no podía decir mis sentimientos a la persona que amo, que es un hombre

Un día como adolescentes que somos y sigo siendo Sakura, Naruto el chico de que estoy enamorado y yo fuimos de fiesta, Sakura intentaba convencerme que esa noche me declarara y que todo saldría bien, pero yo no estaba convencido de eso y decidí no hacerla caso, pero la noche era joven y bebimos, cuando decidimos ir a casa dejamos a Sakura a su caso y Naruto me convenció de dormir en su casa ya que sus padres no estaban por un viaje de negocios, esa noche y con ayuda del alcohol ocurrió lo mejor de mi vida, hicimos el amor, a la mañana siguiente cuando despertamos Naruto me dijo que me amaba y yo como estúpido no le respondí nada solo le sonreí con una sonrisa triste

Los días seguían pasando esta vez con lentitud, Naruto y yo muchas veces nos saltábamos las clases para estar solos, a veces íbamos a mi casa o a la suya cuando no había nadie y dábamos rienda suelta a nuestro amor y él siempre me decía que me amaba y yo como siempre no le decía nada, otras veces nos íbamos a la azotea del instituto y nos besábamos y Naruto siempre me decía sus sentimientos y yo como siempre no le decía nada y sentía un gran dolor por que yo quería decirle pero no podía por que sabía perfectamente que no iba ser posible que él y yo estuviéramos juntos

Cuando pasó un mes de encuentros a escondidas tomé una decisión y lo peor de todo es que involucré a Sakura aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo y yo la convencí por el bien de Naruto y por que era lo mejor, mi padre decidió junto con el padre de Sakura que ella y yo teníamos que casarnos, ninguno de los dos estábamos de acuerdo pero no podíamos hacer nada y la decisión estaba tomada y cuando cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad nos casaríamos, yo tenía pavor en contradecir a mi padre por que sabía lo que era capaz de hacer no solo en contra de mi si no en contra de Naruto

Esta misma mañana en la escuela le di una copia de mis llaves de mi mansión a Naruto para que viniera ya que yo como Sakura la última clase no asistiríamos, Sakura y yo fuimos a mi mansión, mi amiga no se la veía convencida y yo tampoco pero me convencía a mi mismo que eso era lo mejor, los dos entremos a mi habitación y cuando vi que Naruto me envió un mensaje que se dirigía a mi casa, Sakura y yo nos desnudamos y nos metimos en la cama, sentí la puerta de entrada y unos pasos y me puse encima de Sakura y los dos nos pusimos hacer gemidos, vi unas pequeñas lágrimas en el rostro de Sakura por que ella también saldría perjudicada por lo que estábamos haciendo, y es cuando escuché mi nombre en un susurro y con dolor, tanto Sakura como yo miremos a la dirección de la puerta, vimos como Naruto nos miraba con tristeza a los dos y las lágrimas le empezaron a salir de sus ojos azules que siempre brillaban de alegría y ahora estaban vacíos no tenían vida, se perfectamente que no podía hablar por lo que estaba presenciando y es cuando yo con mi voz mas fría e indiferente que no se como pude hacerlo le dije que si le había hecho venir era para que se diera cuenta que para mi no era nada y que fue una simple distracción pero que yo amaba a Sakura y que me iba a casar con ella y que él para mi era una zorra que se dejaba abrir las piernas fácilmente, Naruto se quedó en Shoch por mis palabras y yo no se como pude decirle tales cosas que no son ciertas y solo le escuché decir con la voz rota por el dolor que nos odiaba y que no nos volviéramos acercar a él y después se fue corriendo, yo miré a Sakura que tenía la cabeza gacha y no paraba de llorar y haciendo sollozos en silencio, intenté tranquilizar a Sakura y ella se levantó deprisa y comenzó a vestirse para luego irse, yo al cabo de unos minutos me vestí y me fui de ese lugar

Ahora me encuentro en el puente sin poder parar de llorar, saber que me encontraré con Naruto y no poder hablar, discutir ni tocarle me mata por dentro, pero si esto lo he hecho es por que este amor no puede ser y que yo soy lo suficientemente cobarde para luchar por ese amor y sobre todo enfrentarme a mi padre y a la sociedad, se perfectamente que voy a vivir con esto toda la vida y que no voy amar a nadie como a Naruto Namikaze

**Fin**

**Que tal? Os a gustado esto, espero que si, o si no esperaré algún tomatazo que yo con gusto me los comería, esta historia me vino en la mente cuando escuchaba la canción de Try de Pink, os dejo y seguid leyendo mis historias o si no las habéis leído os aconsejo que las leíais **


End file.
